


Vanished

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [26]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New POV (New alpha)
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 10





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> New POV (New alpha)

Delta was used to authority changing quickly, especially during a breach. She never went out with the same group more than once, someone was always lost.

But she wasn't used to being the one in charge. She was Alpha now.

She looked down from her seat in the helicopter. "There! Turn and hover."

Beside her, the pilot swerved to circle four dots on the edge of the forest. Alpha aimed her gun, not to shoot, yet, but to use the zoom lens.

"They're all there. 049, 035, 173, 096."

"And the Old Man? Radical Larry himself?"

Alpha chuckled, despite herself. "You know Gears said not to call him that. And I don't see the body anywhere."

"He's dead for sure?"

"According to Charlie, yeah. Call the others around and let's do a low hover. And speakers on, please."

The pilot, the newly appointed NTF-Beta, rubbed his nose, unsure. "Alpha— the old guy— already tried to negotiate. We should just grab them while we can."

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. If it works, it'll save us some trouble."

"Whatever you say, boss."

The three copters settled around the skips, each about ten feet up, struts almost brushing the tops of the line of trees.

The words the ethics committee had written for her, and the many before her, crackled over the speakers, gratingly louder than the pounding of the helicopters themselves. "SCP 173, 096, 049, 035, please comply with the NTF and return to your containment."

SCP-035 made a rude gesture with his host's hands.

"He flipped us the bird," Beta said, "pretty sure that's a 'no.'"

When the skips started to run for the trees, Alpha puffed out a breath. "Chopper one to the ground, two and three skirt the woods. Lethal force authorized."

They complied. Alpha could see them slipping on thermal imaging goggles and sprinting after the skips.

The woods wasn't that big. Sooner or later, they would be contained or killed.

But then the entire unit returned unscathed three hours later, after scouring the trees time and time again. The SCPs had simply vanished. There was something anomalous going on, and Alpha was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
